LOBW10: Płacz
Part 1 - C.. czy jego.. j... już nie ma? - wyjąkał Danser z łzami w oczach. - Nie. - odparła z nadmiernym spokojem Vasal - Jest trup. Nie widać? - B... boję się trupów. BOJĘ SIĘ! - Danser upadł na ziemię i zaczął płakać jeszcze głośniej. - Nie bądź beksa. - Vasal wzięła się za ćwiartowanie zwłok. Używała daikatany równie precyzyjnie, co Mandriv noża. - Aschgan? - ShiroNeko spojrzała na niego zza przeszklonych oczu - jesteś tu? Żyjesz? - Żyję. - Aschgan chwycił Natalię za rękę - nie bój się. Wszyscy atakowani psychicznie przez Azraela starali się pocieszać się wzajemnie. Tylko Yi oraz Vasal nie przejmowali się jakoś tym stanem. Byli zajęci - jak to ujęli - "celem nadrzędnym". - Vasal, jak myślisz, co z duszami w realnym świecie? - spytał się Yi, przekrzykując się lekko przez szlochy zaatakowanych. - Są. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała szorstko, siekając serce bossa w poszukiwaniu Amuletu. - Czyli tak jak ja. Chyba się nie mylimy. Cóż - Yi spojrzał na Vasal - widzę że podoba ci się ćwiartowanie bossa wielkości całej wioski. Miłej zabawy, ja idę porozmawiać ze zranionymi. - Czekaj! Jak ty się stamtąd wygramoliłeś?! - Wolisz nie wiedzieć. - Yi odszedł od ciała bossa i zaczął rozmawiać z Danserem. - Siema stary - wyjąkał przez łzy Danser - słuchaj, czemu byłem taki... bezsilny? Bezwartościowy? Bezużyteczny? - To nie była twoja wina. - Yi odpowiadał spokojnie, nie akcentując żadnych uczuć - to była wina Azraela. - On chciał mnie zabić? - Danser wytarł łzy, Yi dał mu chusteczkę by wytarł nos. - Z grubsza tak, ale raczej chodziło o to, by ukraść ci duszę. - Yi usiadł na trawie - to... dość skomplikowane, lepiej nie mówić, jesteśmy na podsłuchu. - Duszę? - Danser nie ogarniał, o co chodzi. - Ta, duszę... Dobra stary, masz tu potiona, powinno ci przejść z tymi łzami. Szybko się ogarnąłeś, jak na tak silny atak psychiczny. - On... chyba się skoncentrował na Shiro. Idź pomóż jej, będzie lepiej. - Dans wypił potiona wraz z butelką i poszedł rozmawiać z Venayą. Rozległ się dziwny smród po całej okolicy. Wszyscy zaczęli kaszleć i dusić się, oprócz Jina Mo-Ri. - He he, jak u Kwaśnego w domu - powiedział Jin, chwilowo zapominając o problemach wywołanych atakiem bossa. - Phu! Vasal, coś ty przecięła?! - krzyknął Yi, jednocześnie starając się pocieszyć jakoś Venayę. - Sorki, wymcknęła mi się daikatana! Myślisz, że łatwo się kroi mieczem, który waży z dwanaście razy więcej niż twój?! - krzyknęła Vasal z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem. - TO CZEMU NIE UŻYJESZ NOŻA?! - krzyknął Thanv, dając Venayi maskę gazową, którą nikt nie wie gdzie on przetrzymywał. - NORMALNI LUDZIE NIE KROJĄ TAKICH RZECZY DAIKATANĄ! - Wyglądam ci na normalną osobę?! - Vasal skupiła się na krojeniu bossa. - Oh, no tak... - Yi olał całkowicie Thaini. - Yi? - Venaya spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami - masz coś do jedzenia? - Mam pączka. Trzymaj, daje +5 HP/s oraz +1 Stability na czas minuty. - powiedział Yi dając Venayi pączka. - Arigato. Nagle coś wydarzyło się w mieście. Trudno było nie zauważyć bijącego od niego światła. To miasto nie było jednak Psente, tylko Selpheido. Emanuowało silnym, czerwonym światłem. - Co tam się dzieje? - spytała się przez łzy ShiroNeko. - Nie wiem, może lepiej sprawdzić? - odpowiedział Aschgan - wiecie co? Wy pójdźcie, a ja i Shiro tutaj zostaniemy. Tak będzie lepiej. - Dobry pomysł. - powiedziała Vasal, wyciągając z ciała bossa dwa Amulety. - pfu! Wolicie nie wiedzieć, gdzie były. - Taa, lepiej nie. - odpowiedział Danser, urwał trochę mleczy, pociął, zawinął w fajki i zajarał jednego - hehe, wiecie jaki to ma bonus do regeneracji HP? Ale dobra, idziemy. - Idziemy. - zadecydował Yi. Part 2 - I just want to kill you, and kick your body into... - Thaini, stul się... błagam. - Yi uciszył koleżankę dość wrednym sposobem. - Tak zagrywasz? No to mnie niesiesz na rączkach, albo będę śpiewać - Vasal zarzuciła włosy do tyłu. - Wygrałaś - powiedział Yi biorąc Vasal na ręcę - co ty masz za zbroję?! - Stalowa płytowa. A co? - Thaini uśmiechnęła się perfidnie. - Nie... nic. Venaya zaśmiała się z Yi'ego oraz Vasal, i rozpoczęła rozmowę z Alexy o jakichś babskich sprawach. Defaraq i Kerolot pili razem napoje regenerujące Stability, które było na poziomie -119843. Mandriv, jak i Jin Mo-Ri nie robili nic. Po prostu szli ze spokojem. A Liss raz gadała z Alexy oraz Venają, a raz z Defaraqiem i Kerolotem. Po chwili towarzysze dotarli do Selpheido. Z trudem widzieli cokolwiek przez czerwone światło, które zdawało się być mocne tylko z zewnątrz. Gdy weszli do miasta, ogarnęła ich ciemność. Nie było nic widać. - Idealne warunki do najazdu Shemirów, hm? - powiedział Yi, spoglądając na Thaini - fajnie by było powalczyć. Dawno nie walczyłem. - Zatłukliśmy bossa dwie godziny temu, a tobie nadal mało, hę? - Thaini zaśmiała się - no, mi w sumie też mało. Dawać tu Shemirów, spiorę im dupsko! Ich życzenia się szybko spełniły. Zobaczyli dwójkę Killerów Shemirów, dość silnych bossów oraz dwunastkę Mistrzów. Rozpoczęła się walka. Yi ruszył wraz z Vasal na front, krzycząc do Venayi, Alexy i Liss by nie rzucali czarów wspomagających. Te zrozumiały przestrogę, i zaczęły atakować. Schrodinger pojawił się jakby z nikąd. Oddał siedem celnych headshotów z dużej odległości w Mistrza Shemirów, nie robiąc mu jednak dużej krzywdy. Kilka strzałów spenetrowało głowę, i trafiło następnego minibossa. Yi wskoczył na Killera, obalając go. Jin skorzystał z okazji i na szybkim go podpalił. Thanv rzucił swój miecz Vasal. Ta wykonała przeczący prawom fizyki, a zwłaszcza grawitacji podwójny skok i rzuciła się bossowi w twarz. Ten szybko wytworzył pole siłowe, więc Vasal przycisnęła dwa miecze w jedno miejsce. - ATAK CENTRALNY, PLASTUSIU! Pole siłowe zostało spenetrowane przez dwa miecze Vasal. Boss jednak wystrzelił z oczu kilka fal energii, które trafiły Vasal, odrzucając ją. Boss został na szybkim zabity przez Kerolota. Zostało jedenastu Mistrzów i jeden Killer. Schrodinger oddał krytyczny strzał w głowę Killera z idealnej odległości, zadając szybkie 29000 obrażeń. Liss odrzuciła bossa na dużą odległość, boss szybko to wykorzystał używając Wysadzki. Gdyby Defaraq szybko nie rzucił Yim o ścianę, ten zostałby wysadzony w powietrze. Schrodinger rzucił jakimś zaostrzonym patykiem w głowę Killera, przybijając go do budynku. Dał pole do popisu Yi'emu, który w chwili nieprzygotowania bossa rzucił się na niego. Szybko przebił się przez pole siłowe, i przygotowany na strzał fal energii uniknął ataków przeciwnika. Killera zabił jednak Danser ze wsparciem Venayi, która rzuciła na niego czar zwiększający atak. W międzyczasie reszta ekipy zaciukała sześciu Mistrzów. Zostało dwóch, ale jakby z nikąd pojawił się ifrit, władca ognia, który swoją kulą zakosił na strzała cztery osoby. Jedna osoba stojąca w polu rażenia nawet nie zareagowała na atak - był to Jin Mo-Ri, który rzucił się na ifrita. Próbował go z początku podpalić, ale zorientował się, że nie da się podpalić czegoś, co już się pali. Niewrażliwy na ataki władcy ognia Jin ciął mieczem przeciwnika jak chciał. Yi i Vasal szybko dobili Mistrzów Shemirów i poszli mu pomóc. Schrodinger próbował walnąć strzał z kałacha w ifrita, ten jednak szybko zareagował i skontrował kulę tak, że odbita omal nie trafiła kota. Ifrit trafił również kulą ognia Vasal. Reszta ekipy trzymała się z dala, zgodnie z poleceniem Defaraqa, który jako jeden z nielicznych zachował trzeźwość umysłu. Yi podniósł Vasal, dał jej Jaskółkę i razem pobiegli na ifrita. Ten zaczął atakować ich na wszystkie sposoby. Trafił znów Vasal. - Ty... szujo... Dobra. Nie wygram w ten sposób. Trochę mniej... humanitarności. Vasal zaszarżowała na ifrita, który właśnie kopnął Jina Mo-Ri w czułe miejsce z takim impetem, że chłopak wyleciał dwa metry dalej. Omijając dziewiętnaście strzałów władcy ognia Vasal zaatakowała go z całej siły. Gdy ten upadł, zaczęła go przebijać na wylot daikataną. Gdy ifrit nie mógł już się ruszyć, Vasal ścięła mu głowę i nabiła na miecz. - Ty... szujo! SZUJO! Part 3 - Vasal? Vasal? Thaini? Ocknij się... proszę... - Yi zapłakał pierwszy raz w LoBW - wstawaj... - C... co się dzieje? - Vasal z trudem otworzyła źrenice - czemu płaczesz? - Zdawałaś się nie żyć - Yi uśmiechnął się - ale żyjesz. - Gdzie jestem? Gdzie inni? - Vasal wstała, otrzepała się z brudu. - Nie robiłeś ze mną nic dziwnego? - Cóż, żeby cię nie urazić nawet poprosiłem Venayę żeby przeprowadziła ci sztuczne oddychanie. Znając ciebie, mogłabyś nawet to źle potraktować. Vasal zaśmiała się i chwyciła Yi'ego za rękę. - Znów jestem twoją dłużniczką. - Możliwe. - Yi odparł krótko. Przy okazji - jesteś w szpitalu kwater, a reszta ekipy siedzi i gawędzi. Nie trzeba ci czegoś? - Jeśli mogłabym prosić, to jakiegoś potwora do zabicia. - Wymyślmy termin. Za godzinę możemy pójść. Reszta ekipy chyba się nie zgodzi, ale co tam. W dwójkę też da radę. Chociaż, twórcy gry mnie nie lubią i chcą mnie zabić... ale co tam, bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy, nie? - Racja, Yi. Jak raz mówisz od rzeczy. - Vasal znów położyła się na łóżko - cholibka, wygodne. - Cieszę się, że ci wygodnie. Ogarnij się, ja skoczę po twoją zbroję. Dasz radę wszystko ogarnąć w godzinę? - Yi otworzył drzwi do wyjścia ze szpitala - znając kobiety, to godzina może nie starczyć nawet na umycie zębów. - SŁYSZAŁAM TO! - z oddali krzyknęła Venaya - I POTWIERDZAM. - Yi, ty się mną za bardzo przejmujesz. Dobra. Za godzinę, przy wejściu do szpitala. Sama pójdę sobie po zbroję. Mam chyba wystarczająco siły. - Vasal wstała i skierowała się ku wyjściu. - Pięć minut temu nawet nie oddychałaś, więc nie byłbym pewien - stwierdził Yi, przepuszczając Vasal w drzwiach. - E tam, się cackasz. Godzinę później, gdzieś na wielkich połaciach mapy - Jeszcze dwa kilometry - uśmiechnął się Yi - i będzie zabawa! - Będzie się działo - zaśpiewała Vasal. - I znowu nocy będzie mało! - Będzie głośno! - Będzie radośnie! - I przetań... yyy... przewalczymy razem całą noc! - Ojć, Thaini, zagalopowałaś się z tym śpiewaniem - Yi uśmiechnął się. - Czemu nie trzymasz mnie za rękę? - Vasal spojrzała na Yi'ego z prośbą. - Nie chciałem być namolny. Ale, skoro nalegasz - Yi chwycił Vasal za rękę - kurcze, zimno tej stalowej zbroi czuć nawet przez skórzane rękawice. - Marudzisz. Gdzie Schrodiś? - Vasal pierwszy raz powiedziała coś słodkim głosem. - Przed nami, siedzi i goni jakiegoś wilka. Współczuje temu zwierzęciu... - Yi wskazał na Schrodingera. - Któremu? - Temu wilkowi, a komu? Rozległ się strzał i wilk padł na ziemię. Schrodinger chwycił jego ciało w pyszczek i podbiegł do Yi'ego i Vasal. - Czuję, że zapobiegam tutaj przyrostowi naturalnemu. Słuchajta, zjemy tego wilka na kolację? - Schrodinger usiadł w pozycji proszącej i zamruczał. - Raczej na śniadanie, my tu z osiem godzin zabalujemy polując na Shemirów - uśmiechnęła się Thaini, ściskając mocno rękę Thanva. - Chcesz mi kości połamać?! - krzyknął Yi. - Zacytuję twoje słowa, bohaterze. Możliwe. - Thaini puściła Yi'ego - spójrz! Już widać pierwszych Shemirów! - Zwykły szeregowiec. Ale jak na początek shemirskich lochów, zapowiada się ciekawie - powiedział Yi. - Czyli będzie ostra jatka? - spytał się Schrodinger, rozpalając ognisko - ale najpierw zjemy tego wilczka, co wy na to? - W sumie... źle się walczy na pusty żołądek - powiedziała Vasal i wzięła się za oprawianie wilka. - Mniam mniam! Skoczę po przyprawy, rosną kilkaset metrów stąd - powiedział Yi, skuszony wizją jedzenia. Tak też Yi wyruszył po przyprawy a Vasal i Schrodinger oprawiali wilka, by móc go zjeść. Prócz tego Vasal czasem musiała zabijać Shemirów, którzy się pałętali i chcieli im ukraść mięso. Zapowiedź odcinka 11 Ciekawią was losy Yi'ego, Schrodingera oraz Vasal w lochach Shemirów? Co ich napotka po drodze? Musicie więc poczekać na LoBW11: Unikaj zła i mleka w proszku! Jak coś: Poprzedni odcinek Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon